Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem is the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Alien vs. Predator, and the sixth and final upcoming Thomas/MLP/Alien crossover made by Hiatt Grey. Plot Following the events of Alien vs. Predator, a Predator ship leaves Earth carrying Alien facehuggers, and the body of Scar, the Predator that defeated the Alien Queen. A chestburster with traits of both species erupts from Scar's body. It quickly matures into an adult Predalien, makes its way onto a scout ship that is then detached from the Mothership, and starts killing the Predators. A Predator's weapon punctures the hull and the scout ship crashes in the forest outside of Gunnison, Colorado, injuring or killing most of the Predators on board. The Predalien and several facehuggers escape, implanting embryos into a nearby father and son as well as several homeless people that live in the sewers. An injured Predator sends a distress signal before being killed by the Predalien. A lone Predator, Wolf, responds, traveling to Earth to kill the Aliens. He uses a blue liquid to erase the evidence of the Aliens' presence. Meanwhile, ex-convict Dallas Howard has just returned to Gunnison after serving time in prison. He is greeted by Sheriff Eddie Morales and reunites with his younger brother Ricky. Ricky has a romantic interest in his classmate Jesse but is constantly harassed by her boyfriend Dale and two of his friends. Kelly O'Brien has also just returned to Gunnison after serving in the military, and reunites with her husband Tim and daughter Molly. Darcy Benson, the wife of the murdered father, begins her search for her missing husband and son. Meanwhile, local waitress Carrie Adams discovers she is pregnant, but her policeman husband, Ray, is killed by Wolf after witnessing him disposing of the bodies of Darcy's husband and son. Wolf fights several Aliens in the sewers, and as the battle reaches the surface several of them disperse into the town. Wolf pursues some to the power plant, where collateral damage from its weapons causes a citywide power outage. Ricky and Jesse meet at the high school swimming pool, but are interrupted by Dale and his cohorts just as an Alien enters the building, killing Dale's friends. Another Alien invades the O'Brien home, killing Tim while Kelly escapes with Molly. After the fry cook at the diner she works at is killed, Carrie is impregnated with bellybusters and killed. Darcy discovers her body in horror but Sheriff Morales arrives and brings her with him. Kelly, Molly, Ricky, Jesse, Dale, Dallas, and Sheriff Morales meet at a sporting goods store to gather weapons. Troops from the Colorado Army National Guard arrive but are quickly killed by the Aliens. When the battle between Wolf and the Aliens enters the store, Dale is killed and Wolf's shoulder cannons are damaged; he is able to modify one into a hand-held blaster. As the survivors attempt to escape Gunnison, they make radio contact with Colonel Stevens and are told that an air evacuation is being staged at the center of town. Kelly does not believe him and convinces a small group to go to the hospital where they hope to escape by helicopter, while Sheriff Morales and Darcy head to the evacuation zone. The hospital, however, has been invaded and overrun by the Aliens and the Predalien, who has impregnated some pregnant women to breed more Aliens. Wolf soon arrives and in the ensuing battle, Jesse is killed, Ricky is injured by the Predalien, and Dallas takes possession of Wolf's blaster cannon after the Predator is attacked by an Alien and both tumble down an elevator shaft. When the battle reaches the rooftop, Dallas, Ricky, Kelly, and Molly escape in the helicopter while Wolf, having survived the fall, battles the Predalien in hand-to-hand combat. Wolf and the Predalien mortally wound each other just as a military jet arrives. Rather than a rescue airlift, it executes a tactical nuclear strike that destroys the entire city. The shock wave causes the fleeing helicopter to crash in a clearing, where the survivors are rescued by the military. Wolf's blaster cannon is confiscated, and Colonel Stevens presents it to Ms. Yutani. Ms. Yutani tells Colonel Stevens that the world is not yet ready for this kind of advanced technology. Trivia *Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Dile, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, Duck, Oliver, Toad, Donald & Douglas, Stepney, Daisy, Team Griffin/Eeveeluion, The Griffin Family, Vinny Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Little Bear, Duck, Cat, Owl, Hen, Emily, Lucy, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, The Powerpuff Girls, Sunset Shimmer, July, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Belle, Ariel, Princess Jasmine, Princess Anna, Queen Elsa, Mulan, Esmeralda, Cinderella, and Pocahontas guest star in this film. *This film will be heavily edited, due to the amount of goriness. Making it the first (and only) Thomas/MLP:FIM/Alien crossover to do so. Scenes * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Censored films